


Buddie Support Group

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Gay Panic Drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Group chat, Humor, M/M, Texting, basically crack at this point, oblivious idiot support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Eddie and Buck haven’t been talking. Bobby seems to be the only one with information.
Relationships: Bobby Nash & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Gay Panic Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Buddie Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> this was not 
> 
> supposed to happen. 
> 
> the first fic was supposed to be a one shot. a drabble and nothing more. one and done. that’s all. 
> 
> what the _fuck_ happened

**Chimney:** does anyone know why Buddie have been avoiding each other like the plague? 

**Hen:** Right? They haven’t even looked at each other all shift. 

**Hen:** Did they get into a fight? 

**Bobby:** Nope

**Hen:** Cap, what do you know? 

**Bobby:** Who says I know anything?

**Chimney:** THAT does

**Bobby:** “That” what? I didn’t say anything. 

**Hen:** We can hear the smug knowing voice through the screen Bobby, spill. 

**Chimney:** i can’t handle the awkward silence anymore 

**Chimney:** and buck’s supposed to be coming over to introduce his boyfriend to me and Maddie

**Chimney:** if him and eddie aren’t talking that means it WILL somehow end up as the topic of tonight and with a meet-the-family dinner it’s going to explode somehow 

**Bobby:** There will be no meet-the-family dinner. 

**Chimney:** STOP BEING CRYPTIC, THIS CHAT WAS MADE TO GOSSIP ABOUT THOSE TWO NOW S P I L L

**Bobby:** Eddie thinks he’s homophobic

**Bobby:** Buck panicked and dumped his boyfriend 

**Hen:** Is Diaz an idiot? 

**Chimney:**... 

**Chimney:** what the fuck 

**Chimney:** was he just planning on showing up at the meet-the-family dinner without the person who was supposed to be meeting the family 

**Chimney:** i have to go call maddie 

**Hen:** Alright, but is Diaz an idiot? 

**Hen:** Why does he think he’s homophobic?

**Bobby:** All I will say is that he hates the idea of Bucl dating a man

**Chimney:** Bucl

**Chimney:** wait what 

**Hen:** Please tell me he figured it out?

**Hen:** Chim go call your girlfriend. 

**Chimney:** who says im not?

**Hen:** I can literally see you

**Bobby:** He figured it out

**Chimney:** HE’S BECOME SELF AWARE???

**Bobby:** Buck too

**Hen:** Holy shit

**Chimney:** i thought we would never see this day 🥲

**Chimney:** can we move to phase 2?

**Bobby:** We are not locking them in a closet during work. 

**Bobby:** We could get a call 

**Hen:** That’s not a no

**Author's Note:**

> yes it was basically crack and no i dont regret it


End file.
